¿Sólo amigos?
by Kuro-Neko-Chan.MLC
Summary: LONGFIC/LEMON - Marinette y Chat Noir se han vuelto los mejores amigos. Con el tiempo Adrien se comienza a interesar en Marinette pero no desea dejar de perder su oportunidad con Ladybug, por lo que besa a la aspirante a diseñadora con la esperanza de que olvide a su forma civil y se enamore de un gato arisco. - ¿Qué consecuencias traerá para los jóvenes ese tipo de jugarreta?
1. Uno

Un año bastó para ablandar el corazón del joven Agreste y notar a otra chica, una que estaba más cerca de él que la propia Ladybug. Marinette Dupain-Cheng era la afortunada en ganar la atención del rubio modelo.

Sin darse cuenta, él comenzaba a seguir cada día esa cabellera azulada que iba de un lado a otro. El tiempo pasó y con ello su corazón y emociones hacia la fémina crecieron. Tanto fue el cambio, que tenía miedo de olvidar a la heroína carmín que tanto le robaba el aliento.

Mentiría si decía que no le asustaba no poder decidir entre ellas, ya que su corazón latía por igual, sin distinguir quien era su _lad_ y y quien su _princes_ a. Ambas siempre demostraban ser maravillosas en sus respectivos rubros, dándoles así una lista de pros y contras muy variados al apuesto joven que no podía dar un veredicto final sobre sus fuertes sentimientos.

O eso creía...

Tras un arduo mes de evaluaciones a ambas chicas, había decidido escoger a Ladybug. ¿Pero cómo rechazaría a Marinette? Después de todo, sabía que ella estaba enamorada de él y no tenía el valor de herirla por buscar su propia felicidad. Necesitaba que ella se enfocara en otra persona que no la dejara ir hasta que su cariño por su persona disminuyera y fuese capaz de entregarse exclusivamente a la dueña del miraculous de catarina.

Si quería ser rápido y no depender de las habilidades de otros, lo mejor sería hacer uso de su comodín: _Chat Noi_ r.  
Él podía ser todo un Don Juan y desviar esa atención a alguien que bien podía convertirse en un gato arisco, juguetón y cruel.

 _¡Hola a todos! He regresado con un nuevo fanfic de capítulos cortos. Esta vez cumpliré un rango de 200 - 500 palabras por capítulo, por lo que espero poder subir más de un capítulo por día._  
 _Esta historia_ _ **SÍ**_ _contendrá lemon y demasiado drama. De una vez advierto que tendrá segunda temporada :v Así que tendrán material para leer :)_  
 _Sin mucho más que decir, me retiro a continuar con esta historia. ¡Buen día!_


	2. Dos

—Detent...  
—Calla.

Chat Noir estaba mordiendo su labio inferior mientras continuaba con aquel beso tan salvaje.

Desde hacía tiempo se estaba cuestionando en darle una oportunidad al gato, puesto que tras un año de vida heroica había demostrado tener cualidades únicas, algunas de las que su amor platónico, Adrien Agreste, no poseía ninguna.

Siendo realistas, no era una decisión definitiva ni mucho menos. Sólo se trataba de una idea que poco o nada era sincera con lo que realmente sentía por su compañero gatuno; pero ahora... Su mente se había convertido en un caos, pues desconocía ese tipo de deseos por parte del héroe a su forma civil. ¿Él era totalmente sincero con ese áspero beso? Realmente lo dudaba.

Apenas se alejó el de traje negro, saltó a otro edificio sin despedirse. Todo era extraño, ¿qué pasa si se trataba de un akuma que controlaba a su compañero? Necesitaba investigar esa posibilidad antes de creer que Chat Noir se había enamorado de Marinette.

Transformándose, avanzó en dirección a dónde su amigo iba. No encontró rastro de él, pero ese camino la llevo a un costado de la mansión Agreste. Sin acercarse demasiado, notó que su compañero de clases aún seguía despierto, dando vueltas como león enjaulado. Tal vez sólo estaba estudiando algún guión o algo similar.

Observarlo en esa situación la calmaba.

—¿Qué se supone que significa ese beso? Él nunca ha mostrado interés en mi... Aquí hay algo más que un supuesto gato enamorado.

Retrocedió, buscando regresar a casa sin dejar de cuestionarse lo que había sucedido. No era tonta, nadie cambiaba su forma de ser de un día a otro el cómo tratas a alguien.

Si no se trataba de un akuma, esto podía ir más allá. ¿Podría ser que se encontrara bajo la influencia de alguna sustancia? Eso podía ser algo mucho más serio. Hasta donde suponía, ellos tenían una edad similar, lo que significaba que la probabilidad de que fuese menor de edad era alta y eso lo convertía en una actividad de riesgo

Supiró. Necesitaba respuestas, pero ahora no podía obtenerlas.

 _Espero que estén disfrutando de esta historia. Por favor, dejen su amor_


	3. Tres

Para ser sincero, se sentía mal por el simple hecho de llevar algunos días ignorando a Marinette en la escuela y visitándola en las noches.

¡No era de piedra! Sabía a la perfección que lo que estaba haciendo no era lo correcto. Eso no era propio ni de Adrien Agreste, ni de Chat Noir, pero si deseaba alcanzar a la heroína parisina, necesitaba sacrificar un par de cosas.

Quería ser feliz, de eso estaba seguro. Seguiría esos crueles consejos que desde pequeño le dio su padre. Si, Gabriel Agreste hizo uso de sus propios consejos para alejar a las chicas que querían con él y ser el hombre exclusivo de aquella que fue su esposa. Si para él salió bien, ¿por qué para su hijo no sucedería así?

—Adrien, ¿podrías venir y responder la ecuación de la pizarra? —Interrumpió la señorita Mendeliev los pensamientos del rubio.

—¡S-si! Claro.

Dirigiendo su mirada a la pizarra, tomó una tiza y comenzó a agregar los números que hacían falta para equilibrarla. No estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo.

—Marinette, ayuda a tu compañero.

Tras él pudo escuchar un pequeño gemido de temor que le representaba estar cerca del muchacho que se alejó de la pizarra con los puños apretados.

Ella comenzó a contar los números en la reacción y por medio de tanteo consiguió corregirla. Adrien no le agradeció, sólo fue a su asiento con una mueca de desagrado que su amiga no supo interpretar.

Chloé se burlo de aquella escena muda y lo patética que _"era la panadera"_.

Deseaba defenderla, pero prefirió callar.


	4. Cuatro

—Sigo sin comprender que pasa —recitaba para si misma Ladybug mientras contemplaba Paris desde la Torre Eiffel, a ojos de varios—. Adrien me ignora siendo Marinette, pero ahora Ladybug lo ve casi siempre que hay un akuma o antes de un patrullaje. Por otra parte está Chat Noir que ahora parece desear por igual a Marinette y Ladybug, aunque parece vas atrevido con mi forma civil.

Muchas piezas estaban listas para encajar, pero ella no deseaba hacerlo por lo que continuaba buscando alternativas para explicar todo lo que sucedía con los temas amorosos que ahora parecían lo mas importante.

—Chat Noir siempre ha sido serio sobre sus sentimientos, no tendría porqué comportarse así ahora —no detenía sus palabras—. ¿No es así?

Le asustaba los sucesos que pudieran seguir apareciendo en su vida. Lo mucho que la actitud de él la confundía, aunque no tanto como Adrien en la escuela. El que estuviese alejándose de ella le provocaba un gran dolor.

Sabía que probablemente él no correspondería nunca sus sentimientos y era por ello que había decido no confesarse. Estaba bien con la amistad, mejor de lo que otros pudieran imaginar; sabía a la perfección que si estuviese en una relación con el joven de sus sueños, no controlaría sus palabras y acciones relacionadas a los nervios que le provocaba.

—Buenas noches, _mi lady._

—¡Oh! —Se asustó, no quería ser escuchada en esta situación.

—¿Pasa algo?

—N-no... —levantándose, dirigió su mirada al gato—. ¿Puedo preguntar algo?

—¿Qué es? —Cuestionó curioso.

—¿Qué sientes por Marinette Dupain-Cheng?

Observó que los ojos verdes se expandieron, su boca se abrió sin que saliera palabra y su rostro palideceo en un segundo. Ladybug estaba segura de que esa no era la expresión de un enamorado.

—La chica me contacto para preguntarme mi opinión sobre cierta acción que realizaste.

— _Mi lad_ y, yo...

—¿Tú? —Lo forzaba a responder ya que titubeaba.

—E-estoy enamorado de Marinette. ¡Lamento traicionarte!

No la estaba traicionado, pero si parecía estar mintiendo.


	5. Cinco

Ahora sólo su parte como civil podía estar junto a Ladybug, pues hacía una hora atrás que se condenó a que su mitad heroíca intentaría estar al lado de Marinette. Se sentía de alguna forma arrepentido, pero era lo que tocaba si deseaba continuar con sus planes.

Conforme avanzaba en ellos, su corazón se sentía engañado por él mismo. No podía quejarse, él lo buscó.

Tendido en su cama, con los ojos clavados en el alto techo, trazaba un plan de cómo actuaría mañana al ir a casa de la azabache. Ya eran amigo, eso era seguro, pero con el tema del beso... Bueno, no sabía cómo actuar ahora.

Su primera idea era avanzar más para que la fémina quedase prendada a él por dichas acciones, aunque no deseaba que sy primera vez sucediera con alguien que no quería más allá de una amistad. Si, estaba forzando sus mentiras con tal de "sacar ventaja".

—¿Y si voy ahora mismo?

—¡Ni se te ocurra! —Le regañó Plagg—. Deberías dejar egoístamente tus poderes, eso podría generarte un par de problemas. Y eso sin mencionar que los usas de forma imprudente.

—No es así.

—Evita intentar engañarme...

Chasqueó la lengua. Era impropio de parte de Plagg el comportarse de esa forma, siendo que siempre era un kwami poco serio que pensaba más en un trozo de queso apestoso que en su portador o en general. Ese cambio de actitud le hizo meditar un poco sobre sus propias acciones y el cómo estas iban a influir en su vida heróica.

Bien le había dicho que el uso de sus habilidades para su único beneficio, no sólo no era lo correcto sino que podría llevarlo a que le quitaran el anillo. Además de eso estaba el hecho de que el tiempo de transformación disminuía y sus habilidades tenían efectos menores.

Aunque en el patrullaje de hoy se dio cuenta que si mantenía un equilibrio entre el uso heroico y el personal, no tendría el mayor problema.

—Vayamos a dormir, mañana debo ir a trabajar antes de la escuela.

—¡Pero antes dame más queso!

Rodó los ojos. Terminó de cambia su ropa para luego proceder a cumplir el capricho de su pequeño compañero.


	6. Seis

—Marinette, déjame entrar —Chat Noir rogaba desde el otro lado de la trampilla de su azotea—. Ya no haré nada malo.

—Claro.

—¿De verdad?

—¡No!

Estaba molesta por el abuso de confianza de parte del gato, ya que en la ocasión interior le había besado sin su consentimiento. Tal vez lo peor era que hasta ese momento lo estaba considerando uno de sus mejores amigos en quien podía confiar cosas como su romance unilateral hacia Adrien.

Después de su beso como héroes, ella había deseado que el siguiente fuese con el modelo, y si eso no pudiera ser por un inevitable rechazo, algo mejor podría ser. El punto era que deseaba que ese tipo de gestos fueran dirigidos a alguien con quien tuviese un romance, que le hiciera sentir como una verdadera dama, pero con el gatuno ojiverde...

—¿Qué quieres? —Cuestionó la ojiverde junto a la trampilla.

—Deseo hablar con mi princesa. Quiero disculparme por mis acciones tan... Ehmm... ¿Precipitadas?

—¿Lo dices o lo preguntas?

—¡L-lo pre... Digo! —Se mostraba muy nervioso—. Marinette, de verdad lamento ser tan atrevido, pero es que tú me gustas y por eso te besé. Esos son mis verdaderos sentimientos.

Un par de punzadas aparecieron en el pecho de la jovencita.

Claro que se sentía halagada por ello, pero eso mismo la hacía sentir insegura sobre dichas palabras. La emocionaban, pero igualmente se oían vacias.

—Lo siento —respondió ella abriendo la puerta para abrazarle.


	7. Siete

Quedó sorprendido, nunca se hubiese imaginado que la muchacha se disculpara por algo que estaba haciendo en contra de ella. Se sentía mal, sabía a la perfección de sus mentiras, pero como siempre debía de repetir que lo hacía para ser feliz, aún cuando aún Adrien no esté en contacto con Ladybug. 

—Por favor, no me odies —rogó respondiendo el gesto afectuoso—. Por favor, princesa.

—No te odio, pero...

—¿Pero qué?

—Chat —ella se separó para verle a los ojos—, tú conoces a la perfección que estoy enamorada de otra persona. También sabes que él no me corresponde. 

Ahora era el rubio el que sentía un pequeño dolor en el pecho. 

—Pero no por eso voy a correr a tus brazos y te corresponderé. Sería grosero de mi parte seguirte el juego y mentirme a mi misma sobre quien es la persona a la que mi corazón pertenece —tocó la mejilla del varón que se notaba afligido—. Si de verdad me quieres, debes de ser capaz de esperarme, de ser paciente. Yo quiero confesarme apropiadamente a Adrien, si me rechaza tomaré en consideración tus sentimientos, pero eso no significa que comenzaré algo contigo ya que no es justo mentirte a ti, pero...

—Marinette... 

El héroe tomó su mentón, acercándose peligrosamente a los labios rosa de su compañera. Cruzaron sus miradas y apenado, bajo a observar el sitio donde deseaba besarla, nuevamente la vio para notar la tristeza de la mirada cielo. No podía hacer esto nuevamente. No ahora.

Giró su rostro, dejando libre el de la chica. 

—Lo siento, no puedo mentirme tampoco a mi misma.

—Comprendo —sonrió de lado—. ¿Quieres hablar de algo antes de que me vaya?

—No lo creo, es tarde. Debería dormir ya.

—Vale, entonces vendré a verte mañana —el de traje negro se levantó—. Mañana traeré algo para ti.

—Lo estaré esperando.

—Nos vemos mañana.

—Si, hasta mañana. 

Aun con su corazón adolorido y el estómago un poco revuelto partió de la casa de la muchachita directo a su hogar donde probablemente debería de darle mucho más queso a su kwami. Ahora quedaba el pensar que obsequiarle al día siguiente.


	8. Ocho

—¿Qué? ¿Es verdad lo que me estás contando? 

Su mejor amiga se mostró atónita antes las fuertes declaraciones que le hacía Marinette y el supuesto amor que llevaba unas semanas desde que se lo había proclamado. 

—Se supone que hoy irá a mi casa con un regalo...

—Esto suena demasiado increíble.

—Lo sé, Alya... —Sujetó su cabeza mostrando su frustración—. No hemos tenido verdaderos acercamientos. Cuando me estuvo cuidando en la akumatización de Nath fue una cosa. Después estuvo yendo a verme a la casa, ya que quería hablar un poco porque me decía que tenía muchos problemas en su casa y deseaba alejarse de ellos al platicar trivialidades, pero nunca pasaba nada más.

—Marinette...

—Yo sólo le he tomado cariño como un amigo, pero todo esto... ¡Creo que es absurdo!

—¡Ouch! 

Al mostrar su negativa, extendió sus manos golpeando sin querer a Adrien que iba pasando por ahí con Nino hablando de quien sabe que cosas. 

—¡Lo siento! Juro que no fue mi intención.

—No te preocupes, Mari —rio nervioso el rubio—, comprendo que no fue tu culpa. ¿Pasó algo malo para que te estés comportando así?

—Ehmm... Sí...

—¿No te gustaría que nosotros también te ayudáramos? —Agregó el moreno.

—No estoy segura...

—Anda, Mari —le codeó la de cabello teñido—. Puede que la opinión de dos chicos sea mejor que la mía.

—Supongo... 

Debía admitir que no le agradaba contarles algo que podía llegar a considerar como personal, pero ya estaban ahí y su amiga insistía. 

—¿Podemos ir a la biblioteca para que nadie escuche?

—Claro —respondió el resto al unísono. 

Avanzaron a paso veloz por el medio de la cancha, donde todos disfrutaban del receso, para llegar al salón que escogieron. Tomaron la mesa del fondo para que no les escucharan. La azabache tomó una enorme bocanada de aire para enseguida dejarlo salir a modo de calmarse. 

—Iré directo al grano, Chat Noir fue recientemente a mi casa y me confesó estar enamorado de mi. Ahora no sé que hacer, ya que no le puedo corresponder. 

El único sorprendido era Nino, ya que Adrien parecía no querer escuchar lo que su amiga dijo sobre lo que él conocía a la perfección.


	9. Nueve

Se había hecho tarde para su _"cita"_ que Marinette, ya que gracias a Chloé, un nuevo akuma se había formado desde tempranas horas y recién habían podido vencerlo. Tuvo que regresar a su casa por cerca de una hora para alimentar al glotón de Plagg, para luego regresar a la morada de los Dupain-Cheng.

Apenas fue divisado por la joven, esta le recibió con un cálido saludo. Disminuyendo el tamaño de su bastón, tomó asiento junto a la azabache que tenía preparada una pequeña cena en su balcón. Ella había accedido a tener pequeñas charlas con el héroe algunas noches de la semana, a modo de permitir que se conocieran mejor sin descubrir su identidad como civil.

Esta era la primera de (tal vez) muchas reuniones a la luz de la luna, ese mismo astro que semanas atrás había presenciado el cómo Chat Noir probó los labios de frutilla de la joven aspirante a diseñadora Marinette Dupain-Cheng sin reserva alguna, en una muestra de deseo juvenil por un aparente amor unilateral, uno que escapaba a borbotones del corazón gatuno que juraba sólo latir por ella.

–Sabes, creí que sería más aburrido esto, pero es agradable hablar contigo fuera de tu papel heróico –comentó entre risas la estudiante.

–¿Eso es un cumplido? –Cuestionó riendo.

–Lo es.

Y es que, a pesar del medio año de charlas, ese en que se llegaron a considerar amigos, no hablaban realmente. La fémina dejaba que su compañero de batallas hablara todo lo que quisiera, lo cual al principio fue sólo sobre Ladybug, para luego cambiar a hablar sobre el akuma del momento o situaciones que le sucedían en los eventos oficiales que el ayuntamiento organizaba para ellos. Era gracioso, porque muchas de esas cosas ya las sabía, pero escucharlas de parte de Chat Noir, era una cosa completamente diferente.

–Supongo que si tanto te gusto, también debes de conocerme en tu forma de civil.

Aquello le cayó como un balde de agua fría al gato que se tensó por completo. Debía seguirle el juego.

–S-si, claro –tartamudeo– te veo muchas veces después de que salgo de clases ya que vengo a comprar en la tienda de tus padres.

–¿De verdad? –ella se mostró interesada–. ¿Hemos hablado alguna vez?

–No, soy muy tímido para ello.

–Es decir –sostuvo sus palabras por un instante, acercándose al rubio–, que tu personalidad varía detrás de la máscara... Ya veo –regresó a su posición original–. Creo que yo sería igual si fuese una súper heroína. Eso también permite que no te descubran.

–¡Cla-claro!

Adrien se sintió salvado, creía que los pensamientos de Marinette estaban lejos de relacionarlo con Chat Noir.

Estaba equivocado. Ahora más que nunca, ella sospechaba de su mejor amigo.


	10. Diez

—¿Y cuál es tu pan favorito? —cuestionó la de coletas.

—¡Los croissant! Son ideales para acompañar cualquier comida, sobre todo porque tienen de diversos tamaños.

—¿Has probado alguno de los postres?

—No, me ha sido un poco imposible. Solo he tenido oportunidad de una tarta de quesos.

—Esa fue la especialidad de la semana pasada —aseguró Marinette— ¿Veniste a comprarla? Había muy pocas unidades por día.

—Vi-vino mi madre...

Dejaría al aire todas las sospechas que pudiese tener de posibles personas que se encontraran tras la máscara. Después de todo, había una gran cantidad de jóvenes rubios de melena corta, y no estaba segura si el efecto de ojos verdes era producto de un filtro en el antifaz o era su color verdadero. Lo más sensato era ir descartando personas basado en aquellos que estaban en la escuela y los que asistían a la tienda en las horas en que se encontraba ayudando.

—Espero que disfrutes del trabajo de mis padres —añadió sonriente.

—Lo hago. Tienen un toque especial uno que me recuerda a cuando mi madre cocinaba en casa...

—¿Ya no cocina?

—¡Ah! —se dio cuenta de su error—. N-no... Es que... ¡El trabajo ya no le deja tiempo suficiente!

—Debe ser difícil ya no probar lo que hace ella.

—Lo es.

La conversación regresó a su tono banal hasta el momento en que el chico tuvo que retirarse por el limitado tiempo que le quedaba. El siguiente día, aprovechando que sería sábado, iría a visitarla más temprano.


	11. Once

Originalmente había acordado con la su amiga, verla desde temprano en su hogar, pues al ser sábado se supone que estaría libre de actividades como modelo, y así era. Pero temprano, fue notificado de tener que acompañar a su padre a una reunión de negocios sobre la empresa.

Era poco razonable para él ese pedido, pero no podía negarse. Sólo le quedaba rogar que dicho evento terminase pronto. 

—Quiero que tomes nota de todo lo que creas necesario —solicitó el hombre mayo al entra al auto junto a su heredero—. Te llevo a esta reunión ya que está muy relacionada con tu carrera como modelo de la empresa, específicamente sobre los nuevos productos que deseamos que tu evalúes como parte del público potencial al que va dirigido.

—Entiendo, padre.

—Sabes que deseo que heredes la empresa —pasó su brazo por detrás del chico—. Estás a buena edad de conocer cómo se maneja este negocio que te será otorgado en bandeja de plata. Entiendo que tú no desees ser un diseñador, pero basta con que seas el presidente y sepas llevar la dirección, escogiendo correctamente a aquellos que sean quienes trabajen para ti. Como por ejemplo, la señorita Dupain-Cheng.

—¿Marinette? ¿Mi compañera de clases? —se le formaba un agujero en el estómago de tan sólo pensar en ella como asociada.

—Sí —respondió con obviedad Gabriel —. Ha demostrado mucho talento en los concursos que hemos realizado, sin tomar en cuenta que aún es una principiante, podría apostar que en el futuro bien podría ser una gran influencia en la moda si se esfuerza lo suficiente. Tal vez sea bueno que ustedes se volvieran más cercanos. ¿Qué tal si la invitas a la casa en dos semanas? Estaré trabajando en casa, eso me permitirá conocerla en persona, no cómo en el concurso del bombín.

—Claro, padre. 

Debía ser una broma, estaba intentando alejarse de la joven de coletas y ahora su progenitor le pedía que hiciera acto de presencia en su hogar con la misma. El destino no parecía de su lado, cada vez más Adrien se alejaba de Ladybug. 

—Llegamos.

—Que bien —respondió el rubio con desgano—. Genial...

—Deberías de comenzar a hablar más, Adrien.

—Lo siento, padre.

—Adrien.

—Pe-perdón, no sé que más decir...

—Deberías comenzar saludando a todos los trabajadores en el edificio —avanzó a paso firme dentro de un inmueble de varios pisos—. Preséntate como es debido con ellos de ser necesario.

—Lo haré —cruzó la puerta de cristal esmerilado—. Buenos días a todos, soy Adrien Agreste —saludó con una enorme sonrisa.


	12. Doce

No podía coser con tranquilidad, cada cierto tiempo dirigía su mirada a su ventana o al reloj, como si con ello pudiera encontrar una explicación del porqué Chat Noir aun no había llegado a verla. Le parecía extraño, después de todo él nunca había roto una promesa con ella siendo Marinette o Ladybug.

Debía recordar que él tenía otra vida común y corriente, alejada de sus actividades heroicas en las que ella no tenía que estar presente. El mismo gato se lo había dicho, el hecho de que pasara tiempo con ella era una distracción de su difícil vida civil. Las conversaciones y juegos que realizaban ambos en las noches en que solían verse eran divertidas, capaces de hacer sonreía aún más al de traje negro que solía desahogarse muy diferente con ella que con su versión de traje moteado.

Ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, eso era algo bastante llamativo. Frente a la mariquita siempre buscaba destacar, mostrarse como alguien fuerte y autosuficiente, algo que no necesariamente cumplía durante sus enfrentamientos contra villado; pero con la jovencita franco-china era capaz de mostrar facetas que lo dejaban vulnerable emocional y psicológicamente.

—En algún momento, él vendrá a verme.

Se levantó de su silla giratoria para comenzar a estirarse, sin olvidar que desea salir hacia el balcón.


	13. Trece

Al fin la tortura había concluido. Tras lo indicado por su padre pudo retirarse a su hogar con un enorme cansancio mental. Los hombres le dolían a causa de la enorme tensión que soportó al estar frente a tantos ejecutivos que no había más que visto lejanamente las pocas veces a las que había asistido a las oficinas principales de la empresa Agreste.

Su reloj apuntaba cerca de las ocho de la noche. No demasiado tarde en realidad, pero sí para lo que había acordado con la joven de ojos color cielo.

La espera en el asiento trasero del vehículo parecía eterna. No dudo en caminar velozmente a su cuarto en cuanto llegó a la mansión. Era bueno que para esa hora Nathalie ya no se encontrara en aquel lugar, podía tener cierta seguridad de que nadie intentaría ir a verlo a su habitación que en unos segundo estaría vacía.

Transformándose, corrió con agilidad gatuna para llegar a la casa de los Dupain-Cheng que no estaba más que a unos quince minutos yendo por los tejanos de la ciudad luz.

Su mirada se volvió afilada para intentar ver si aquella silueta oscura era la chica que intentaba conquistar como Chat Noir o se trataba de alguien más, pues estaba justo parada sobre la barandilla. Observó como algo era lanzado, eso le dio la clave para descubrir que se trataba de Ladybug, ¿acaso algún akuma apareció y él no lo notó por ir enfocado en algo más?

—Veamos...

Deteniéndose, uso su bastón para sintonizar una frecuencia de radio en busca de alguna información de ataque enemigo, pero no había ninguna llamada de emergencia, o eso parecía. Estaban repitiendo constantemente que todo Paris estaba en perfectas condiciones, lo cual claramente no parecía algo bueno.

Apretando la pantalla, consiguió llamar a su compañera que no tardó en responder y explicarle que efectivamente hubo algo extraño, pero no parecía ser precisamente un akuma, sino más bien un nuevo aliado que estaba probando sus habilidades esa noche.

—Se llama _Rena Rouge_ —sonrió la azabache que corría—. Te veremos en la torre Eiffel.

—Voy en camino.

Antes de continuar su andar pudo observar una silueta amarilla que volaba sin problemas y otra más de color verde que parecía llevar algo en la espalda. ¿Esos dos también serían aliados o se trataba de akumas que debían enfrentar?

—¡No te distraigas gatito!

Sintió una patada en la espalda, tras de sí una mujer de belleza singular portaba un traje negro con antifaz de mariposa.

— _Sweet Dream_ no tendrá piedad de ti.

—¡Ya veremos! —le retó el felino que a su vez mandaba una señal a Ladybug.


	14. Catorce

Queen B y Carapace se detuvieron al ver que Chat Noir era atacado, regresando a ayudarle. Mientras tanto Ladybug hacía un llamado a Rena Rouge a que se vieran en el punto que su amigo les había indicado. Esta sería la primera batalla para el nuevo grupo de cinco héroes contra un akuma.

La heroína del miraculous de abeja y él de gato fueron los primeros en caer, quedando completamente dormidos en la azotea de un hotel cercano. El de traje verde tuvo que moverlos de donde habían caído, pues se trataba de una zona de tragaluces que no se veía muy estable (tal vez eran de mala calidad).

—¡Ladybug! —le llamó el nuevo héroe masculino que no sabía que hacer—. ¡Cuidado!

La joven que entraba en escena tuvo que hacer uso de su yoyo como escudo pues le fueron arrojados unos polvos que, por las señas que le hacía su compañero, eran lo que dejaba dormidos a los contrincantes. Él bien podía cubrirse con su caparazón (el que cargaba en la espalda).

Marinette esperó hasta que Rena Rouge apareciera. Haciendo uso de sus ilusiones lograron confundir momentáneamente al akuma, después la de traje moteado invocó una cuerda que le ayudó a inmovilizar a la villana. Finalmente el objeto donde estaba la mariposa fue destruido para luego todo regresar a la normalidad.

—¡Ganamos! —exclamó la aparente líder al completar con la misión—. Fue un trabajo muy bueno —les alabó ella—, creo que seremos un gran equipo.

Aquellos que fueron vencidos por la malvada _Sweet Dream_ les observaron sentados. La rubia estaba algo irritada por no ser de utilidad en lo que habría sido su primera misión como parte de los portadores de los miraculous. Adrien la vio de esa forma, por lo que sin dudar se acercó a ella y le extendió la mano.

—Gracias por venir a ayudarme.

—N-no hay de qué —Queen B se sonrojó por lo que desvió su mirada al otro trío de héroes—. Quiero ser más útil la próxima vez.

—Y lo serás...

La azabache observaba de reojo la escena, provocando un dolor visceral que conocía muy bien. Era a causa de celos...


	15. Quince

Regresó a su hogar algo cansado y tal vez fastidiado por las cosas que le había dicho Ladybug en frente de sus nuevos compañeros. Le dolía que de alguna forma le estuviera llamando incompetente y mal ejemplo para los demás.

Para empezar, el akuma se había aparecido de la nada atacándolo sin previo aviso y luego cayó dormido debido a que buscaba proteger a Queen B de un ataque, cosa que finalmente no funcionó pues ella creyó ser suficiente para enfrentar a la villa sin tener experiencia, o por lo menos eso es lo que ella misma le comentó.

—¿Qué esperas de mí? —chilló irritado al arrojarse a su enorme cama.

Los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas al pensar que tal vez ella lo estaba haciendo sentir mal a propósito. ¡No! Tal vez sólo estaba molesta por enseñarle a los nuevos todas esas cosas y bueno... Era mucho más fácil decirle las cosas malas a alguien con quien ya tenía cierta confianza.

—No, no me debería mentir así...

Debía de entender bien que todos esos pensamientos en que sólo la justificaba eran realmente malos. Lo alejaban de la realidad de las cosas. Sabía que tampoco podía culparla de todo, a fin de cuentas ella también era una persona a la que el día a día podía afectarle y, aunque no estaba bien, podía suceder ese tipo de ataques de ira contra personas que no tenían la más mínima culpa de lo que ocurría en sus vidas.

Bufó. No quería pensar más en eso ya había sido suficiente con faltar a su cita con Marinette. Necesitaría disculparse de una buena forma al día siguiente y tal vez un pequeño detalle florar sería una buena idea para pedirle perdón por ni siquiera comunicarse con ella (aunque tampoco es como que pudiera tomar su celular y llamarle desde ahí, sería fácil conocer su identidad civil de esa forma) para explicar una situación que tampoco podía ser explicada con facilidad sin revelar las cosas.

Intentar salir con un civil era más complejo de lo que parecía para un héroe que debía de mantener toda su información personal al límite si no quería ponerse en riesgo él mismo y a la otra persona.


	16. Dieciséis

No había conseguido dormir del todo bien pues en su mente estaba demasiado presente la imagen de Queen B y Chat Noir tomados de la mano y sonriéndose entre sí.

—Debo estar loca.

Tikki observaba a su portadora que tenía una expresión de puchero en el rostro. La noche anterior no había querido contarle nada de lo que había pasado además del cómo trabajó junto a los portadores del zorro y la tortuga, no había mencionado para nada a la abeja y el gato.

La pequeña tenía miedo que los sentimientos y pensamientos negativos nublaran su juicio, anteponiendo sus propios intereses por sobre el bienestar de Paris o su lucha contra Hawk Moth. No podía hacer demasiado si es que la ojiazul no deseaba hablar, sólo en su entrenamiento con el Maestro Fu tal vez podía liberarse de lo que su mente y corazón sufría, logrando así una resolución.

Se escucharon unas pisadas en su techo, justo donde estaba su pequeño balcón. Saltando de la cama salió con prisa a ese sitio de su hogar.

—¿Chat?

No había nadie, sólo un pequeño ramo de girasoles con una nota de disculpa por lo del día anterior. Antes de siquiera tomarlo entre sus delgadas manos, Marinette estaba derramando lágrimas sin comprender el porqué.

—Gato tonto.


	17. Diecisiete

Agradecía que el clima estaba cambiando, las nubes cubrían en demasía el sol y la amenaza de lluvia era algo inminente, por lo que ahora su sesión de fotos se había cancelado. Procedería a comer algo y después volvería a ir a casa de Marinette para hablar con ella.

Estaba un poco nervioso por toda la explicación que debía darle, pues el retirarle tantas cosas hacía que sonara un tanto falso. Evitaría a toda costa mencionar la posición de su padre, pues era lo que lo volvía un blanco más fácil, por así decirlo.

Apenas entró a su cuarto, la lluvia comenzó y con ello una silueta roja apreció en el techo del edificio que se observaba desde su habitación. Ladybug estaba observándole con una expresión fuerte y seria, apenas hizo un movimiento con la cabeza el chico comprendió que debía abrirle el ventanal. Un poco de agua entró a causa del viento, pero apenas la chica entró, él cerró.

—Lamento aparecer de esta forma, es sólo que necesitaba hablar con alguien.

—¡No hay problema! ¡No tenía nada que hacer ahora mismo!

—¿Puedo pedirte una toalla?

—Cla-claro —fue a uno de sus armarios y sacó dos, una se la entregó y otra la colocó sobre su sillón—. Toma asiento.

—Gracias —hizo lo que le indicó—, siento venir sin ningún aviso.

—De verdad, no tienes que disculparte tanto por todo.

—Si, entiendo —rio ella nerviosa, con su mirada perdida—. De nuevo, lo siento. No sé ni porqué decidí venir a verte a ti. Esto es extraño, ¿no crees? —abrazó sus piernas que subía al mueble—. La heroína de Paris viene a ver a uno de los jóvenes más influyentes de la moda actual, sólo para pedirle un minuto de su tiempo y ella se sienta reconfortada.

Adrien no comprendía el punto al que ella quería llegar.

—¿Tú me admiras?

—¡Sí! Creo que eres una persona maravillosa y capaz.

—¿Y qué pasa si te digo que mi otra mitad no es necesariamente igual a mi parte heroica? Soy una adolescente normal, que piernas en cosas triviales y tiene un crush con el chico más popular de su instituto el cual no le hace ninguna señal de corresponder sus sentimientos ya que está enamorado a su vez de otra joven. Llego tarde a clases y muchas veces olvido hacer la tarea. Soy despistada y me pongo nerviosa con mucha facilidad. No soy perfecta y eso está bien porque me hace quien soy, pero… —ocultando su rostro rio nerviosa— Ahora creo que estoy interesada en alguien más y eso me da miedo, porque no puedo olvidar tampoco al primer chico al que no le he dicho mis verdaderos sentimientos por miedo.

—Díselos —respondió sin titubear.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, sonrió de lado y posicionándose frente a él, habló:

—Me gustas y espero pronto decírtelo sin esta másca…

Los labios del rubio le impidieron seguir hablando.


	18. Dieciocho

Bajó por hacía las caderas femeninas con cierta lentitud que torturaba a la azabache que con gusto aceptaba el beso del modelo. Estaba mal. Después de esto ya no tendría el valor de confesarse como Marinette ante Adrien, ya no había vuelta a atrás para hacerlo como se lo había propuesto antes. Se sentía tonta, deshecha, él sólo iba a amar el antifaz y no a la verdadera chica.

Su corazón se estrujaba tan fuerte que cuando se expandía debido a la emoción era dolorosamente placentero. Tan emotivo como al sentir que era alejada con fuerza de los brazos de su ser amado.

—L-lo siento —se mostraba pálido—, aun no puedo estar junto a ti. Necesito rechazar correctamente a algunas chicas para poder entregarme por completo a ti.

Por la mente del rubio aparecía su compañera a la que se supone que ya debía ir camino a verla.

—Está bien —sonrió de lado la fémina—. Cuando llegue ese momento yo te contaré un secreto.

—También yo lo haré.

Tomándose de los meniques, recitaron un _"promesa"_ a modo de conjuro. Sus frentes se unieron y sus dedos se entrelazaron en señal de acuerdo.

Pero algo que ellos no comprendían es que a base de mentiras y engaños la felicidad no podría llegar…

 _Con esto da finalizado el primer arco de este fanfic, por lo que me tomaré unos días antes de continuar con lo que sigue. ¿Cómo crees que se desenvolverán las cosas para este par que sólo está hundiéndose más en un mar de confusos sentimientos? Comenten y espero que me ayuden a dar a conocer esta obra :)_

 _FIN DEL PRIMER ARCO:_ _ **LAZOS**_


	19. Diecinueve

— _Cuando el amor crece en ti, la belleza también crece. Porque el amor, es la belleza del alma._

—Muy bella poesía, Marinette —le felicitó la profesora Caline.

—Muchas gracias —sonrió sonrojada, evitando observar a Adrien.

—Toma asiento, por favor. Ahora es el turno de Alya.

La azabache pasó a su lugar, guiñando un ojo cuando cruzó miradas con su mejor amiga. Observó al frente, intentando prestar la suficiente atención al escrito de ella, pero le parecía imposible al tener a su corazón latiendo a mil por hora a causa de un par de rubios.

Chat Noir era el principal causante, aquel que comenzó todo con las visitas cada vez más insistentes y ese beso que le había dado un par de meses atrás. Se sentía enamorada de él y también lo estaba de su compañero modelo.

Por un lado estaba el héroe, ese que ahora intentaba enamorar a Marinette, que le llamaba y le dejaba notas románticas en su alcoba cuando no podía ir a verla. Así también estaba el heredero Agreste, actual pareja de su contraparte.

Sus romances no tenían sentido alguno. Ella era la misma persona, que parecía estar enamorada de dos personajes completamente distintos. Pero no podía amar a Adrien como Ladybug, pues también Marinette lo quería y ahora ella también gustaba de Chat Noir que hace un tiempo amaba a la de motas. Si quería terminar con esto, debía decidirse con quien estar y tras eso tomar una decisión.

Si iba por el modelo, tendría que rechazar al héroe; esto le parecía lo mejor, después de todo nadie cambiaba de un momento a otro sus sentimientos. Ella suponía que esto tenía una razón secreta.

Pero tampoco era tan malo estar interesada en el gato, si de verdad estaba enamorado sería de su verdadero ser.

Lo único que quería era no salir con demasiadas heridas de los enredos amorosos para no perder la cabeza en su lucha contra Hawk Moth…

Hemos comenzado con el segundo arco argumental de esta historia. Disfrútenla :D


	20. Veinte

Agradecía que su hogar fuera silencioso, sin demasiadas interrupciones. Aunque su kwami podía llegar a hablarle usualmente cada uno estaba en lo suyo y eso le permitía pensar con detenimiento las acciones que estaban relacionadas a su compañera de clases y a su compañera en la tarea héroica.

Marinette no se le había confesado, por lo que él no le había rechazado de forma adecuada. Eso mismo implicaba a no ser, del todo, capaz de estar con Ladybug quien le había aceptado como una pareja romántica.

Vamos, su juego con la diseñadora mientras él vestía el traje negro era eso, un juego para desviar las emociones de la joven y así ni siquiera tener que arruinar su amistad al negarse al amor que sentía hacia su persona. En cualquier momento lo dejaría, ella lo olvidaría rápido como Adrien y como Chat Noir.

—Sólo será un poco doloroso, pero nada que no supere —intentaba convencerse el joven.

—Adrien —Plagg le arrojó el empaque vacío de Camembert—. ¡Deja ya de ser tan idiota!

—No sé de que hablas.

—Mi mayor interés será el queso, pero eso no implica que no sepa la estupidez que estás cometiendo.

—No es ninguna estupidez, sólo quiero ser feliz al lado de _my lady_.

—No es justo usar el miraculous para tu beneficio y mucho menos para herir a alguien.

—¡No lastimo a nadie!

—¡Lo que estás haciendo no es tan diferente a lo que Hawk Moth hace! —los ojos del pequeño ser parecían estar humedeciéndose.

—¿Q-qué? —El muchacho se sintió indignado con esas palabras—. Esto es muy diferente.

—Ya deja de ser tan cabezota, yo no quiero que seas corrompido por emociones tan…

—Plagg… ¡Transfórmame!

De forma tan simple cayó las palabras del legendario ser. Saliendo por el ventanal fue en busca de la jovencita de coletas.

¡Hola a todos! Como ven, la situación está influyendo incluso en mi kwami favorito. Las cosas de a poco comenzaran a ir en picada y como se imaginan, esto no sólo va a dañar a nuestros héroes principales…

Well… No daré más spoilers XD Hablaremos de que, ¡hay nueva portada! Un hermoso trabajo de PandaPoker 3 El pedido tardó un poquito, pero valió la pena :'D Pasen a su perfil, tiene muy buenos trabajos :) Y aprecien su trabajo, que ya con ver las portadas uno ve pura cosa bella :B

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de nuestro drama adolescente (?) ¡Bye, bye!


	21. Veintiuno

Nuevamente un akuma había reunido al nuevo grupo de superhéroes y otra vez Chat Noir había apoyado a Queen B más de lo que podría haber apoyado a ella, cosa que la hacía rabiar y que discutió con Rena Rouge.

—Querida, estás enamorada de ese gato, yo siempre lo he sabido —habló la del miraculous de zorro como si la conociera de años—. Tus sentimientos son demasiado obvios.

—Lo dudo, desde que sólo éramos él y yo, nunca me interesó y mis emociones no pueden cambiar de un día a otro.

—Entonces —interrumpió Carapace—, sólo eres como una niña con un berrinche. Sientes que te han quitado algo que crees que te pertenece por derecho, pero Chat Noir no es un objeto.

Tonto aquel del heredero del Maestro Fu, tenía que ser jodidamente sabio por ser una tortuga. Chasqueó la lengua, la misión había terminado y todos debían de partir para evitar conocer sus identidades.

—Nos veremos luego —anunció la de traje rojo.

Sólo la castaña le regresó la palabra, el resto estaba hablando un poco de cómo habían hecho las cosas, querían obtener experiencia pronto y limar sus puntos malos.

La verdad es que se estaban esforzando bastante por acoplarse a la pareja de héroes que ya llevaba más de un año trabajando mano a mano. Ellos eran novatos al lado de Ladybug y Chat Noir, pero eso no quitaba que tenían el coraje y la valentía para hacer frente a los akuma. Eso sin olvidar, que también estaba el hecho de que las emergencias menores o aquellas que no tenían que ver con el villano del miraculous de mariposa, bien podían ser atendidas por ellos de tal forma que el peso sobre sus hombros dismunuía.

Apenas aterrizó en su terraza, se deshizo su transformación para mostrar a Tikki con una enorme expresión de desaprobación a las acciones que estaba tomando contra su nueva compañera rubia.

—No te atrevas a decir nada.

Creo que nadie se esperaba que a Marinette le afectara tanto la pubertad x'DDD Btw… Lamento no haber hecho las actualizaciones diarias pero me acerco a fin de semestre y tengo varias ocupaciones no muy agradables :/


	22. Veintidos

Al ver que aquella chica de la que estaba enamorado se retiraba cambió un poco su expresión frente a su compañera con la que compartía el color de cabello. No le gustaba alejarse de Ladybug, pero si quería que su contraparte como Adrien tuviera una oportunidad aquello era necesario. Vamos, no estaba siendo realmente cruel con ella, sólo apoyaba un poco más a la inexperta Queen B. No coqueteaba con ninguna de las mujeres del equipo y eso debería ser suficiente.

—Me tengo que ir también —dijo Chat—, nos vemos la próxima.

—Vale y gracias por la ayuda —señaló la abeja.

—No hay de qué, somos compañeros.

—Emmm… Si, compañeros.

Esa forma de expresarse le causó un escalofrío, no quería ni imaginar que la nueva portadora llegase a sentir algo por él debido a sus acciones.

—Absurdo —recitó en su camino a casa.

El último pitido de su anillo le anunció que no le quedaba tiempo, por lo que tuvo que caer en un callejón a medio camino. Nuevamente la suerte no era algo que estuviese de su lado.

Comenzó a andar mientras su kwami comía queso dentro de su camisa.

Este tiempo le servía para pensar y no precisamente sobre sus embrollos amorosos, ahora en su mente se posaba la idea de Hawk Moth y su padre. Ahora le parecía curioso todos los cambios emocionales y de acciones que su padre tenía para con él.

Ahora le parecía bien que estuviese fuera de casa durante periodos prolongados e incluso varias veces al día, pero también le mantenía con más vigilancia. Era como si buscase que tuviera un falso sentimiento de libertad. Debía tener cuidado si no quería ser descubierto como él héroe de Paris o bien su progenitor buscaría la forma de evitar que siguiese con su trabajo.

¿Qué haría cuando llegase ese momento? ¿Sería capaz de escapar de su padre para seguir siendo Chat Noir y salvar a Paris, aun cuando eso pudiese implicar el dejar su hogar por tiempo indefinido? Tal vez antes diría que sí sin pensarlo dos veces, pero ahora mismo se sentía dudoso pues no estaba precisamente bien con el hecho de ser un portador. Tenía sus dudas como parte importate del equipo de héroes y también estaban las relacionadas a su romance.

Rascó su cabeza, alborotando su melena rubia. Daría una vuelta por ahí hasta que pueda volver a transformarse y entrar a su habitación por el ventanal, no quería que supieran que "se escapó".


	23. Veintitres

—Estás loca, Chloé…

Se regañó a ella misma mientras se sumergía por completo en la bañera tras llegar de su misión al lado del resto de sus compañeros heróicos. Pollen, su kwami se metió colocó en su cabeza cuando vio que esta sacaba lo suficiente la cabeza.

—¿Pasa algo? —su nueva amiga quería indagar en sus emociones.

—Sabes perfectamente que sí.

Tomó una esfera de una canastilla cerca; al sumergirla comenzó un proceso de efervescencia que generó un cosquilleo en la suave piel de la rubia. El aroma le llevo a tener un ligero relajamiento por lo que se recargó bien en la tina.

—Es Chat Noir, ¿verdad?

—Si ya lo sabes no sé para que preguntas.

—No deberías dejarte llevar tanto por lo que te muestra —se metió también al agua tibia, flotando frente a su portadora—. Él sólo está siendo amable, te ayuda porque pareces ser la de menores capacidades.

—Lo sé perfectamente, pero eso no evita que mi corazón se acelere cuando sólo se acerca a mi —volvió a sumergirse por completo.

—Te comportas como una mocosa tonta.

—¡Oye!

La heredera Bourgeois salió molesta mojando a su pequeña compañera amarilla que rio por las reacciones tan puras que llegaba a tener. Comprendía que de cierta forma se sentía especial por lo que el gato negro estaba haciendo con ella, pero esto no tenía porque significar que ella tenía la opción de enamorarse.

Otra cosa era que si ella si estaba comprendiendo la dinámica que estaban proyectando la mariquita y el gato. Era simple y el mayor problema de que los portadores fuesen apenas unos mocosos que tenían las hormonas a flor de piel. Querían separarse emocionalmente y estaban usando de pretexto el ayudar al resto de su equipo.

Su nueva portadora era una niña mimada que podía comportarse igual que Ladybug y Chat Noir, pero ella misma había sufrido mucho emocionalmente y no era para nada justo que la estuviesen usando de esa forma pues los resultados de ello ya estaban reluciendo.

—Entonces demuéstrame que puedes llegar a ser una heroína que no vive con las emociones a flor de piel.

Observó como mordía su labio y apretaba los ojos a forma de comprender las palabras del ser que hacía poco había entrado a su vida, pero aun así le comprendía casi a la perfección.

—Lo haré —llevó una mano a su pecho—. ¡Estoy segura que puedo hacerlo!

—¡Esa es mi chica!

Abrazó su mejilla, feliz por escucharle decir algo así. Incluso si ella dudara un momento de ese tipo de cosas, ella misma le recordaría todo eso y lo importante que era para su bienestar el continuar de tal modo.

Aunque… Aun con aquella promesa, con esas palabras pronunciadas, la pequeña Chloé aún tenía cientos de mariposas revoloteando en su tracto digestivo al sólo pensar en el gato que de a poco de alejaba de la mariquita y confiaba en ella. ¿Ella podía tener a una persona especial sin llegar a decirle en algún momento sus sentimientos?

Por ahora lo más valiosos que tenía eran sus puros sentimientos de amor.

Porque ya era justo y necesario actualizar esta historia xd Espero mañana o pasado subir el siguiente capítulo… Gracias por continuar aquí 3


	24. Veinticuatro

Sentada en su terraza, dejando que la brisa nocturna terminara de secar su cabello, la chica pensaba en todas sus emociones. En cada uno de los momentos y sentimientos que tenía. Donde estaba Alya, con sus compañeros héroes, con Chat Noir y claro que con Adrien.

—Duele…

Abrazó la pulsera que el rubio le había dado en su cumpleaños del año anterior. Varias veces le había traído la buena suerte que tanto prometía y justamente ahora la buscaba. Quería que dicho objeto le diese una respuesta a lo que debía de hacer, cosa que estaba logrando en su mente, pero no era algo que quisiera hacer.

La opción más lógica y oportuna era tomarse todo con calma. Aprender a vivir con sus sentimientos, no alejándose de ninguno de los dos rubios. Sólo enfocarse en lo que verdaderamente importaba, el mantener a salvo a Paris.

No podía mentir que la presencia de los nuevos héroes había sido necesario desde el primer momento porque no bastaba con Chat Noir y Ladybug. Incluso aunque ellos dos habían desarrollado nuevas habilidades, estaban a merced de su enemigo que se iba haciendo cada vez más fuerte y no conseguían para nada acercarse a su pista o frenarle un poco.

Se supone que era la líder del equipo, aquella que podía guiarles y no perder la cabeza por tenerla en otro lado que no era precisamente importante. Y es que al final, no estaba mal que se enamorara o viviese su vida como la de cualquier adolescente de su edad, lo incorrecto yacía en el hecho de que esos _romances_ se convirtieron en el centro de su vida cegando su juicio más de una vez.

— _Princesa_.

Elevando su vista encontró unas bellas esmeraldas. El héroe gatuno se posaba sobre la barandilla de su balcón.

—Llegas justo a tiempo.

—Dime, ¿en qué soy útil?

El muchacho se sentó frente a ella, tomando su mano dio un pequeño brinquito al ver que llevaba la pulsera que le había regalado como Adrien.

—Quiero saber porque, de entre todas las chicas de Paris, te has enamorado de mí si tanto juraste que Ladybug era la persona para ideal ti.

No me peguen, lo siento :'v Iré subiendo capítulos atrasados de este fic, así que no olviden comentar, ¡porque la cosa se pone intensa!


	25. Venticinco

¿Cuántas veces práctico ese discurso de las supuestas razones por las que ahora estaba enfocado en su compañera de clases y no en la heroína más famosa de Francia? Se había esfumado toda palabra de su mente.

—P-porque eres tú —dijo con dificultad.

Marinette sonrió, simulando estar satisfecha con tan vanas palabras. Había comprendido que el gato sólo quería olvidar a su parte heroica con ella sin saber que justo eran la misma persona. ¿Por alguien así estaba perdiendo la cabeza y su corazón latía como loco al sólo pensar en él?

Le abrazó con fuerza, rogando que sus párpados evitaran cual presa el que el agua escapase de ellos. Se sentía tonta y hasta utilizada. Parecía una maldición el poseer el traje pues el primer chico que le interesaba sólo la veía al usar ese mismo, para luego que su nueva _conquista_ la utilizase para olvidarse de alguien que también era ella.

Estaba segura y este sería una decisión que pudiese llevarla a lo mejor o lo peor.

— _Te quiero…_

Adrien mordía su labio, ni siquiera con esa máscara era capaz de mentir en algo tan importante. Sus habilidades como actor no tenían un valor en ese momento, se trataba de un sin vergüenza por hacer ese tipo de cosas con alguien tan noble de corazón.

Pero ya no había marcha atrás, hace unos meses tomó sus decisiones y no podía cambiar de parecer de un día a otro; así como se esfumó de la vida de Ladybug como el héroe que se decía ser.

Cientos de veces al día debía de repetirse toda esta palabrería para no desistir. Para no mostrarle a su primer amor su verdadera identidad y dejarse de rodeos absurdos, porque apuesto que ella le odiaría por tantas mentiras abandonándole. Necesitaba asegurar algo con ella para que no fuese demasiado arriesgado hacerle saber que siempre había estado a su lado.

— _También te quiero, Chat…_

¿Cuántos capítulos creen que subiré? Asadasadasadasadasa…


End file.
